Conventional packaging for plumbing fixtures, such as toilets and sinks, typically have a rectangular or square shape. For example, the packaging for a plumbing fixture can be a rectangular box 10, as shown in FIG. 1A.
Such conventional packaging may not provide an efficient use of packaging space. FIGS. 1B and 1C show an example of a rectangular box with its lid open to reveal a toilet inside the box, including a tank box 30. Panels 20 are inserted in the ends of the box to hold the tank box 30 and toilet 40 in place. However, there is a large amount of unused space 22, such as in the corners of the box.
In such conventional packaging, the corners of the box provide a large degree of the compression strength of the box, which measures the ability of a box to withstand compressive loads when such boxes are stacked on top of one another. Internal supports can be added to the box to reinforce its strength, but the addition of such internal supports increase the cost of such packaging.